galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Gapiya
Alien Gapiya appeared in 2017 movie called Ultraman Orb The Movie: Lend Me The Power of Bonds!. Alien Gapiya (ガピヤ星人 Gapiya Seijin) is an alien race that makes an appearance in the 2017 movie, Ultraman Orb The Movie: Lend Me The Power of Bonds!. Alien Gapiya Sadeath met Gai several thousands years ago, during one of Gai's journeys on his second mission to collect the four elements for the Orbcalibur. Serving as the bodyguard to Count Orlok on Planet Ganun Api, Sadeath faced Gai when he tried to foil Orlok's scheme until his employer accidentally awakened Gora after detonating his own mine. Gai defeated Sadeath and the latter seemingly died by falling into a volcano. Sadeath (サデス Sadesu) is one of the aliens that appeared in the movie. Eager for a rematch, Sadeath worked as Mulnau's bodyguard, facing Gai with full enigmatism, he met with the wandering hero, stating he was glad to be back, and had no qualms with Gail but due to his role, they had to fight anyway, growing giant, Later on, he would become giant forcing Gai to transform into Orb and combat him in his Burnmite and Hurricane Slash forms. Sadeath complimented Orb on his skill and his new abilities, saying they put up a good fight, but soon Sadeath got the upper hand when he threw away Orb's Orb Slugger Lance. However, Sadeath still saw him as a worthy opponent and when his Color Timer flashed, he slapped Jack and Zero back into Orb, ordered him to get a grip on himself (Eventually, Orb even nodded to him as if he was saying "Fine"), and if he was OK, so they could finish the fight fairly and honorably. Until then, Alien Guts, Alien Hipporito, and Alien Temperor showed up, interrupted their battle then attacked the Ultra with their signature attacks and took him hostage on Mulnau's orders, leaving Sadeath frustrated. He then fired at Ultraman Orb and Ultraman X when they were about to finish off Deavorick and he soon went up against Ultraman Orb's Thunder Breastar, and defeats him after Deavorick turned X into jewelry. Orb later returns as Orb Trinity and quickly defeats him using the Trinitium Break. Later on, Sadeath restored himself and targeted Orb with Deavorick's built-in cannon, and managed to defeat him again until Ultraseven arrived. He fights Ultraseven and loses. Eventually he switched his target back to Orb but is now not a match for him, and uses the Final Boost Charge on Deavorick's cannon, only for it to be overwhelmed by the Trinitium Light Ring and had himself sliced in half, putting an end to him for good. Powers and Abilities * Resistance: Sadeath's body can withstand any assault. However, his head is the only exception. Should he be attacked there, it will cause him great pain. * Reformation: Should Sadeath's body sustain any damage, the injured area will heal almost immediately. Even when his body is completely destroyed, he will still be able to reformed, although it takes a period of time to recover it. However, it's possible that this ability would not work again after his body was completely destroyed for the second time. * Size Change: Sadeath can grow to a giant size at will. * Gapiya Snake: (ガピヤ・スネイク Gapiya Suneiku): An arm cannon which mounted on his right arm, it is Sadeath's main weapon of choice. * Sadeastein: (サデステイン Sadesutein): A combat sword that Sadeath uses to great effect. This is able to block Orb's Stobium Ray. * Galactica Sadeath faction (ギャラクティカ・サデスファクション Gyarakutika Sadesufakushon): A flying punch attack. This attack is strong enough to defeat Orb in his Thunder Breastar form. * Docking: Sadeath is capable of docking both of his arms into Deavorick as part of its mouth cannon attack. * Shield: Sadeath can create a shield to block incoming attacks. This was used to block Orb's Trinitium Shoot. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Cyborgs Category:Characters with a healing factor Category:Characters Portrayed by Koichi Yamadera Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2017 Category:Ultraman Universe